shouldn't love conquer all?
by Cherryblossom1
Summary: ok this is my first CCS fic...and its a S+S of course! since they're the cutest couple! ;) Sakura and Syaoran are 19 and they meet after 5 years but syaoran has a secret he has to tell sakura but will he have to courage to tell her and break her heart ag
1. True love?

Ok b4 ya'll read this I don't own Sakura or any of the characters blah blah blah they all belong to CLAMP. Anwayz this is my first fanfic so its probably gonna be really rubbish! Lol anywayz plz R+R! Thanx ^_^   
  
  
It takes place when they're all about 19 and Syaoran is back in Hong Kong while Sakura and Madison are still in Japan.   
  
Sakura stared out of the window as the cherry blossoms fell down from the tree...the streets were covered in the pinkie-white blossoms and she turned around as she heard a knock on the door. "Oh..Hi Kero," she sighed. Kero flew towards at her with a sad look on his face. "Still thinking about Syaoran, eh?" he asked but Sakura just turned away from him to stop him from seeing the tears in her eyes. "No..."she began. It was hard to speak of him when she missed him so much...she hadn't seen him for almost 5 years and it broke her heart that she'd hadn't even heard from him since they last said goodbye. "Of course not Kero...he's probably forgotten about me...and... I don't mind..Maybe its for the best..." she turned back to look at the guardian best. He still had a concerned look on his face and Sakura quickly put on a smile. "comm'on Kero...Tomoyo's gonna met us in the park soon," she pushed the old memories of Syaoran away and grabbed her backpack while kero flew around her saying, "Can we have some pudding? Please can we have some pudding...come on Sakura!" Sakura laughed and said "is that all you think about?". Kero thought for a moment "Well...there is the video games...and besides all you think about is syaor..." he quickly shut-up. He didn't want Sakura to get upset again while Sakura pretended not to hear. "Ok Kero..we can go buy some pudding after we meet Tomoyo.ya no? don't u get fat eating all that pudding and all?" she grinned. Kero sweatdropped. "Well...no...I don't think I look fat...am I fat? Tell me Sakura! Am I getting a little...large. I thought my butt looked kinda big..." he was blabbing on and sakura smiled and shook her head as they headed toward the park.   
  
Syaoran was sitting by the side of the Plane next to the small the small window. He was holding a small picture of a girl with brown hair and deep green eyes. The more he looked at it the more he thought she looked like an angel. "I'm going back to Japan..he thought to himself. Memories of the times he'd spent there flooded his mind. Japan is huge..and I'm only staying for 5 days..I might not even see Sakura...if she still knows who I am He thought. He looked out of the window and he could already see the buildings of toyoko. He stared back at the photo. God she was beautiful he thought to himself as the plane began to land.   
  
"hi Sakura!" Tomoyo said and ran towards them. She was holding her video camera in one hand and a basket in the other. "I didn't know how much food to bring for the picnic so I got all this," Tomoyo said holding up the giant picnic basket. Kero licked his lips. "is there pudding and cake and ice cream and..." he began when Tomoyo interrupted. "kero Chan your drooling," they laughed as Kero sweatdropped. "well you know how I am when it comes to pudding!" he started to go all daydreamy at the thought. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. "lets go..." They all sat under a large tree covered in greeny-golden leaves where they ate all the food Tomoyo had packed. The rest of the day, they all had a good time but Sakura couldn't fight the feeling that Syaoran was close by.   
  
Kero was lying on the bed rubbing his little tummy. "that picnic was great! All that food! All that pudding!" he said happily. Sakura nodded whilst brushing her hair getting ready for bed. "I had a great time to we..." she stopped. She could sense something...but she could work out what.   
  
Syaoran was standing outside Sakuras house.he was a few steps away from the front door so why couldn't he walk up there and ring the doorbell? His heart was beating faster and faster with every breath. He was so close but he couldn't do it...he couldn't hurt Sakura. He stood there for a while clutching a small, neatly wrapped box. No he couldn't hurt her...not again...he began to walk away when... "Syaoran?!" he turned around and saw Sakura standing in the street looking more beautiful then ever. They were staring at each other...neither one saying anything but it was perfect. they were only a tiny bit away form each other but they still stood there, staring at each other undre the starry sky, as if they had fallen in love all over again...   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
Ok so this is my first fanfic and I dunno whether to write some more!please R+R and if u don't mind!plz no flames! I'm only a beginner!!! and if i get things wrong i'm really sorry cos i watched it when i was in Hong Kong and it was from the eposide where they get the song card then when i came back to england it has just started!   
  



	2. The Lie

Ok thanx to everyone who reviewed! It was real nice of ya'll ;) oh yeah,I don't own any of the characters and stuff...anywayz lets get back to the story!   
  
They stood there for a while, neither of them saying a word under the moonlit sky when Syaoran broke the gaze and looked down at the present he held in his hands. He looked back up at her and smiled, holding out the present. Sakura's eyes started to fill with tears as she ran toward Syaoran hugging him. "I missed you," she whispered as she held the one she loved. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I missed you too." They held each other when Syaoran said, "Come on...lets go inside." But Sakura shook her head. "I'm scared that if I let go, you'll leave me..." Syaoran smiled "I won't leave you again...I promise..." they both looked into each other's eyes and smiled but Syaoran knew this was one promise he couldn't keep.   
  
"Isn't it great that Syaoran's back?" Sakura smiled holding Syaoran's hand under the table. Toya didn't look as overjoyed as his sister did and looked away grumpily. "Well...I dunno..."he said in a husky voice. "He's been gone for almost 5 years now…where's he been all that time?" Sakura kicked him under the table. "OW!" he said holding his throbbing foot. "What did you do that for??" "Its alright Sakura...I just had some family stuff to deal with," Syaoran said. "And your family stuff took 5 years?!" Toya muttered under his breathe backing away from Sakura in case she heard. "Well!" Sakura began. "He's here now and that's all that matters...besides he's not going anywhere." "For now," Syaoran added under his breathe but Toya eyed him suspiciously. "Come on...Toyoko's totally changed since you left...and I want to show you around." Sakura said walking out of the room. "Oi!" Toya said just loud enough for Syaoran to hear. "Just don't hurt my sis again…got it?" Syaoran looked back at him. "Don't' worry I'll never hurt Sakura."   
  
The next morning, Sakura and Syaoran went straight out to the town square to meet Tomoyo. Kero-Chan came along with them, hidden in Sakura's backpack muttering about not getting enough pudding from the picnic. After everyone got to know each other more Sakura went to buy pudding for Kero to shut him up. "Mmm...chocolate...with villena and sprinkles..." they heard Kero saying as Sakura and Kero walked towards a dessert stand. "Syaoran?" Tomoyo said. He looked up at her. "Its great your back and all…but…are you staying for good?" Syaoran looked away into the distance. "If your asking if I'm going to hurt Sakura...no...I'm not." He told everyone that asked him that…Toya, Kero and now Tomoyo but the only problem was one day he would. "We're back," Sakura said sitting down while Kero sat on a napkin licking his ice cream cone. "Kero...stay on a low profile I think someone saw you licking that ice cream cone!" Tomoyo laughed but Kero was too dazed with the ice cream. Syaoran looked at Sakura and said, "Sakura...I...I need to talk to you," "What is it Syaoran?" she asked. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and Kero. "Ohh..." Tomoyo said as she began to catch on. "We're gonna...just...go...err...over there," she said and gabbed the small stuffed animal and walked toward a nearby store. "What's the matter Syaoran?" Sakura asked with a slightly concerned look on her face. Syaoran look at her...how could he tell her this? How could he ruin her happiness...no he had to tell her now...it would be better to tell her now then later. "Sakura...I..I.." he began when a shadow towered over them. "Yukito!" Sakura said smiling at him. "Hi you guys...you don't mind if I join you?" Yukito asked smiling. Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Sure...you can join us," Syaoran said with a little strain. He would tell Sakura later...when the time was right. He was half relieved that Yukito came but he knew he would have to tell her some day. "So what were you going to tell me Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Everyone turned to him (Tomoyo and Kero came back after Yukito sat down). Syaoran could feel his cheeks heat up. "No...I just wanted to say...that...that Meilin is coming this afternoon." It wasn't a lie…exactly…it was true but not exactly what he wanted to say to Sakura. "That's great!" Tomoyo said putting her hands together. "It's just like a reunion! I'll bring my camera and video everything!" Her eyes were sparkling while everyone else sweat dropped.   
  
They waited by Gate 6578 in the airport and everyone from the plane started to depart but Meilin was nowhere. "Are you sure she said Gate 6578?" Tomoyo asked videoing Syaoran with her new video camera she got from her mom for her birthday. Syaoran thought for a while. "Well...I think she said that...or it could have been Gate 6547 or gate 1463...no that's not it...maybe it was gate 9678..." Syaoron said thoughtfully. "You guys?" he said when he noticed they were in a heap on the floor with sweat drops. He forced out a laugh scratching his head and sweat dropped as well. "I'm think this was..." he began. "SYAORAN!!!" he heard someone call and he turned around. It was a girl with her black hair in two parts. He knew who it was...it was... "Meilin!" he called as she ran towards him. "Where have you been? You're 2 hours late!" Meilin stopped in front of him and flung her hair back. "Sorry but I couldn't find all my luggage...Zane? Zane? Where are you?" meilin called. A man in a suit appeared pushing the trolley full of Meilins suitcases. Everyone's eyes widened. "Meilin?! Why do you need all this luggage? You only staying for a while!" Syaoran said still surprised at the amount she had brought. "Well it's freezing in winter...I don't want to freeze to death! Besides you're not exactly…" she started when Syaoran pulled her away. "...Staying for long," she finished when she realized she was in a corner close to the waiting area. "Hey! Why did you drag me over here?" she asked folding her arms. Syaoran looked down. "Don't tell me you haven't told them yet?" Meilin said. "They're gonna find out soon you know…you can't hide it from them forever..." "Hide what from us?" asked Sakura. They had made they're way towards them while Zane tried to push the trolley over to where they were standing. "Oh nothing," Meilin began. "Just that hes going to..." "....To...buy you all presents Christmas..." he lied. It wasn't true but the others seemed to buy it. Meilin looked at him angrily. "Look Li Syaoran," she mumbled. "I've know you all your life and if you don't tell them it'll be worse if they hear it from someone else!" Syaoron nodded. "I'll tell them...I will...I...I just need some time ok?" Meilin looked at him and it was clear she didn't believe him but she still nodded and went off to hand out the presents she had brought for Sakura and Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat on the sandy beach...the sky was scattered with brightly shining stars tonight and sakura layed her head on syaorans shoulder while he put a comforting arm around her. "Syaoran?" Sakura said still looking at the sky. "I wish it could always be like this..." "Me too...me too," Syaoran said as they waited for the sun to rise in the distance...   
  
"Wake up Sakura..."Kero said tapping her on her shoulder. "Sakura? Get up..." Sakura opened her eyes and relised she was in bed. She sat bolt upright. "Where's Syaoran?" she asked and grabbed the lock. "2 P.M? Kero why didn't you get me up sooner…where's Syaoran?" "As I was TRYING to tell you...he brought you home and then went back to his house," Kero said fluttering around. "Oh..."Sakura said and sighed. "God I'm tired!" she laughed. "I'm gonna make me some breakfast then want some?" "Nah..."Kero said. "Unless...there's dessert..." Sakura smiled. "Come on you!"   
  
Sakura stood outside syaorans house with a basket in one hand. He must be really Hungary since he's the only one in the house...I hope he likes the dumplings I made, she thought. She walked towards the door and knocked but the door was already opened. "Hello?" she said. "Syaoran?" she pushed the door and walked towards the living room. She heard voices coming from that room. She slowly walked in and saw Syaoran hugging a girl with ash brown hair. "I love you Syaoran," the girl whispered. "I love you too Xing..." Sakura dropped the basket as it crashed to the marble floor. No...this couldn't be happening. They turned towards her. "Sakura!" Syaoran called and Sakura shook her head. "No..." she whispered fighting the tears from her eyes. "Sakura! I can explain!" Syaoran called but it was too late, Sakura had already turned to leave, wiping the tears from her face and they ran down her cheek...   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  



	3. The Truth

hi! ok heres the third part so...enjoy! and none of the characters or anything belong to me! cya later and plz keep R+R! thanx ;)   
  
"Sakura! Wait!" Syaoran called but Sakura carried on walking away determined not to let him see he'd hurt her. And god did it hurt. Her heart was aching and her face was streaming with tears. WHY? WHY did he do this to her? Syaoran grabbed her arm. "Sakura...please just listen..." he was facing her now but Sakura turned her face away from him. She looked at him. "What explaining is there?" she said forcing herself to hate him...hate him for this...hate him for everything but she didn't...she loved him...she loved him more then anything else and this is what he done to her... Syaoran looked down still holding her arms. "You've got nothing to say?" she said, tears still running down her face and her throat throbbing. She shook her head as a voice whispered. "Listen to him Sakura...just listen" but she pushed away the voice and broke free from his grasp and taking one last look at him she turned and ran all the way back home sobbing, her heart was broken and it hurt...god did it hurt. She threw herself into her bed and held her chest. "Sakura?" Kero whispered. "Sakura what's wrong?" he looked very concerned but Sakura turned away. "Nothing..."she said, her voice was barely audible. "I just...I just want to be by myself for a while." Kero could see there was something wrong but he couldn't do anything about it and that's what made him mad…he couldn't even help his best friend. He flew towards the door and taking one last look at her curled up on her bed, closed the door to leave her in peace. She layed on her bed all day thinking about her and Syaoran. And the more she thought of him the more she cried. He broke her heart...he killed all her dreams of them being together and the worst of all was she still loved him. Syaoran called but every time, Sakura hung up...she couldn't bear to speak to him...it just brought back those painful memories.   
  
Syaoran closed the phone and held it tight. Why didn't he tell her about Xing? It wasn't as if he really loved her...he had to marry her but he loved Sakura and now the one he loved was never going to speak to him again. He clenched his fist at his own anger. And the worst thing was she didn't even know they were going to get married. He put his hands to his face and pushed his hair away from his face. "Syaoran?" it was Meilin. He didn't even look up at her. He was too mad with himself for hurting Sakura. "I guess you can get ready for the wedding then." He looked up at her. "How did you know?" she picked up a pen and started to doodle on a small piece of paper. "Xing told me and I just reckoned that girl who came in while you two were hugging each other was Sakura." She looked up. "Was it Sakura?" Syaoran nodded and threw the phone across the room in anger. "Look," Meilin began. "I told you to tell her...and you know that Xing does really love you and she doesn't deserve you to go off with another girl 2 days before your wedding." Syaoran looked at the floor then back to Meilin. "I know but..." "But nothing!" Meilin interrupted. "Don't you get it? Your getting married to Xing and you came here to say goodbye and this is what happens? Do u really think Xing deserves this?" " So you think Sakura deserves this?" a voice came. It was Tomoyo. She walked through the large oak door towards them " Do you know that Sakura's crying in her room right now? Do you know that you broke her heart?" she said. "I know what I did...I know it was wrong but.." Syaoran started. "But he's getting married!" Meilin finished. "I knew he shouldn't of visited Sakura...if he didn't come back then no one would have gotten hurt!" Meilin was almost in tears now. "I just wanted everyone to be happy..." she whispered and walked out of the room leaving Tomoyo and Syaoran by themselves. Tomoyo shook her head and knelt down next to Syaoran. "I know you didn't mean any of this but don't you think Sakura should get an explanation and one last goodbye?" Syaoran looked up at her and said, "Tomoyo? Can you do something for me?"   
  
There was a knock on the door and Sakura quickly wiped the tears from her face. "Come in," she said. It was Tomoyo. "Sakura? Are you ok?" Sakura looked out of the window. "Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" Tomoyo looked at her sadly. "Here..." she held out a tape. "What's this for Tomoyo?" Tomoyo put in gently in her hands. "Watch it," she said gently. "I think you'll like it..." She squeezed Sakura's hand and walked away. Sakura didn't know what her best friend meant but she was too upset to anything right now. She layed back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering what Tomoyo meant. She then fell asleep...   
  
It was almost 11 PM when Sakura woke up and the first thing she noticed was the present Syaoran had given her. It was still neatly wrapped sitting on her desk and she walked towards it carefully unwrapping it. There was a book inside that was full of pictures of them and a necklace...a locket...it had a heart with wings on the front and engraved in the back was their names. Inside there was a picture of them together and a note was next to it. "I love you and I always will no matter what happens...I wanted to give this to you before I left for Hong Kong but I never had the chance but now I hope every time you see this you'll think of me" Sakura was touched and when she blinked, a tear rolled down her face. She grabbed the tape and slid it into the VCR. It was blank at first then Syaoran appeared. He looked in and said "Sakura...by the time you get this I'll be in Hong Kong...I'm getting married to Xing...the girl you saw with me...I have to marry her but she's not the one I love...you are...I know you might not ever forgive me for not telling you this but I couldn't stand to see you get hurt...but by not telling you I guess I hurt you even more...I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and that I love you...I always have and I always will Sakura..." he smiled and then the tape blanked out. Sakura was crying by the end of this...not tears of hate...but of love. She had to go and see him even if that meant going to Hong Kong and his wedding...   
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. The Journey

Sakura slammed her passport and credit card onto the airport checkout desk. "Give me the earliest flight to Hong Kong please," she gasped, out of breath. The lady typed in all the information she need. "There's a flight leaving at 3:20AM," the person said. Sakura quickly looked at her watch. It was 11:58 PM already and she would probably arrive in Hong Kong in the late morning. "I'll take it," she said pushing her passport and details forward.   
  
It was almost 4:00...the flight had been delayed and Sakura held her bag close to her chest. She might not make it in time for Syaoran's wedding and she had already blown all her savings on this fight to see him. "Fight 637 to Hong Kong...fight 657 to Hong Kong...passengers please make you way to Gate 25 and prepare to board the plane," a loud voice from the speakers called. Sakura quickly got her things and ran towards Gate 25. She didn't sleep on the plane...she was too busy thinking about Syaoran...she couldn't really do anything but wait and see if she would make it in time to say her one last goodbye...   
  
Syaoran looked in the mirror in his room. He was wearing a smart, black tuxedo...the one he would wear to marry Xing. He sighed when there was a knock on the door. He turned around and saw Meilin looking in. "Your big day tomorrow..." Meilin said. Syaoran looked at her. "Yeah," he said simply. Meilin looked at him in the mirror and walked towards his desk. She looked at the bear Sakura had given him and then looked back up at him. "You're thinking about Sakura aren't you?" Meilin asked. He didn't say anything but Meilin could tell by his eyes that he was. Meilin glanced at the clock by his bedside table. "Its late...you should get some sleep...get up early for the wedding..." Meilin said. Syaoran looked at the blinking digital clock. 4:36 AM. He looked back at Meilin and nodded. She gave him one last look and walked back into the hall.   
  
Sakura was running towards Syoaran holding out a hand but she wasn't getting any closer. "Syaoran!" she cried trying to reach out to him. "Please don't go..." she whispered and stopped running as Syaoran disappeared into the distance. She put her hand to her heart and looked down. Two drops of tears fell from her eyes to the floor. "I love you..." she silently whispered as she curled up on the floor as the darkness swallowed her.   
"Miss?" Someone lightly tapped her on her shoulder. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up drearily. She was greeted by an air stewardess smiling at her. "Miss, can you put on your seatbelt...we're about to land." Sakura quickly opened the plane window and could already see the buildings in Hong Kong. She was here...the only thing she had to do now was find Syaoran and tell him how she felt. She smiled and put her seatbelt on looking down at Hong Kong and wondering what Syaoran was doing right this minute, hoping she would make it in time.   
  
"Meilin?" Xing called. Her voice was gentle and patient as Meilin came running in. She smiled. "You look...great!" she smiled taking a closer look at her. Xing smiled and looked into the church doors. Everyone had arrived and she could see Syaoran by the alter. Everyone was laughing and chatting...everyone but Syaoran. Xing looked at him and her heart ached. She as marrying the one she loved but he didn't return that feeling. She looked away sadly and thought back to when they first met.   
It was raining very heavily. She was crying and she didn't care if she got wet...she kept crying...no one could bring back her parents. She cried into her arms as the rain pattered heavily on everything it touched. Then the rain stopped and Xing looked up. Two deep brown eyes stared back at her. He was holding and umbrella up to shade her. He smiled at her. "Don't cry," he whispered and sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "Don't cry..." she leant her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as the rain kept falling and he was with her. She wasn't afraid anymore...   
Xing blinked back the tears and looked back at Meilin smiling. She should have been happy...but she wasn't. The music started and the talking silenced as she walked slowly down the aisle.   
  
"Bei-chang church please!" she gasped as she got into the taxi. She held her locket in her hands and prayed she wouldn't be too late...   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
Ok everyone! Theres gonna be one or two more chapters! Keep R+R plz! Thanx to everyone who was kind enough to rate my story! And I'm already starting to write my next story! 


	5. Race against Time

"Erm...sir can we go any faster?" sakura asked shyly. The taxi driver looked at her from the rearview mirror. "I'm sorry...I'm going as fast as I can but this traffic is getting real bad...we could be quite a while," he explained looking around at the roads jammed with cars. Sakura looked at her watch. "11:32" she murmered. The wedding had already started. She looked around and it was clear they weren't going to get anywhere for at least an hour or so. "How far away is Bei-Chang church?" she asked leaning forward to see him properly. "I think its about 15 minutes from here by car," the taxi driver responded scratching his head. "how long would it take to run there?" Sakura asked quickly. The man looked at her as if she was insane. "You can't run all the way there...its too far away," the driver said shaking his head. Sakura looked at him desperately and he sighed. "Its about 30 minutes...if your quick," he said. "but only if your quick and you can't go so fast...you'll be too tired." Sakura looked from the watch and held her locket tighter. "how do you get there?"   
  
Syaoran was face to face with Xing now. She looked beautiful but...but he didn't love her. She smiled at him as the Vicar started on the vows. She looked like an angel but all he could think about was Sakura and how much he loved and missed her...but now all he wanted to do now was see her...see her one last time. He started to think back to when he first met her and the memories they shared. God he loved her but he loved Xing too...just not in that way...it wasn't the same thing he shared with sakura. "...do you take Xing to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold...to love and to cherish for richer or for poorer until death do you part?" the vicar looked at Syaoran. Everyone was looking at him and then he faced Xing. She looked at him lovingly and he took a deep breath. "I do..."   
  
sakura was running faster and faster urging her legs to move faster. She had to see Syaoran...she had to...even just to see him leave...she would be happy...she just wanted to be with him. Evertime she wanted to stop she thought about Syaraon and how she might never see him again. As she got closer to the church she thought of seeing Syaoran again. She was getting towards the church when she saw in the distance the wedding car slowly driving away. No...she thought...no...she ran faster and harder trying to catch up with the car but it was too quick as soon it was already disappearing into the sky. She stopped...her heart felt like it had been crushed. "No..." she said and fell to her knees. "No..." she was kneeing on the floor with one hand holding the locket to her heart. A tear ran down her sot cheeks and she shook her head. Then looked up into the sky and closed her eyes. Tears rolled down her face. "always..."she whispered still holding the locket to her heart. "Always Sakura," a voice from behind her said. She opened her eyes and turned around. A handsome man was standing a bit behind her. His brown hair was ruffled over his forehead and his deep brown eyes were looking at her lovingly. "Syaoran!" she could barely speak but she didn't have to. He was with her now and that was all that mattered. She got up and ran to him arms outstretched. He held her tightly in his embrace. He took a deep breath. He was with the one he loved and so was she. They couldn't be anymore happier. Sakura cried onto Syaoran's shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again..." he whispered. Sakura looked up at him and shook her head. "never..." they both looked deeply into each others eyes and they drew closer to each other wutil their lips touched. A long, sweet kiss they had been wanting since they first met. He smiled at her and she leaned her head by his shoulder. "what about..." she began when she was interrupted "Shhh..." Syaoran whispered putting a gentle finger to her lips. "I just want to be with you right now..." he looked at her as the sun gleamed on her. They were in love...and nothing would ever break them apart... And they leaned in for one last lingering, sweet kiss as the cherry blossoms blew lightly by them...   
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran. "but...what happened to..." she began. Syaoran looked back at her. "Xing?" Sakura blushed and nodded lightly. He took a deep breath. " She already knew my heart belonged to you so when we were at the alter and I started to say 'I do..' she stopped me." He looked into the distance, still holding Sakura in his arms. "She said she didn't want me to live a lie...she told me she wanted me to be happy...but not just me...but you to be happy as well Sakura." He smiled back down at her. "oh Syaoran," Sakura said, blinking back the tears and resting her head on his shoulder. "Promise me you'll never leave me again." He held her tightly. "I promise..."   
  
THE END   
  
ok, i've FINALLY finished it lol. really sorry that it took SO long to put this last chapter up. but anywayz, thanx to everyone who was nice enough to write reviews for my very first fanfiction. ^_^ Trying to write another one but its probably gonna take foreva lol. n-e-wayz, hope you liked the story ^_~   
  
~*~*~ Luv, Cherryblossom ~*~*~ 


End file.
